Super Smash Bros. Smash Wars
Super Smash Bros. Smash Wars is the fourth installment in the Super Smash Bros. series of crossover fighting games. It is the first game in the Super Smash Bros. series to feature Star Wars characters, like Darth Vader and his secret apprentice, Starkiller, who is the main protagonist of Star Wars: The Force Unleashed. Some characters from the Kingdom Hearts series will be in the game as well. Characters This is the complete list of 88 characters that are going to be playable in Super Smash Bros. Smash Wars. No changes are to be made. (Note:The playable designers will not count in the total number of playable characters, but the designers can still be playable.) * = Unlockable Character ;Playable Characters *Alex Mercer *Altair *Amingo *Arbiter *Axem Rangers X *Banjo & Kazooie *Basilisx* *Blaze *Boba Fett *Bomberman *Bowser *Bowser Jr. *Captain Falcon *Cloud Strife *Cole MacGrath *Crash Bandicoot *Dante *Dark Samus *Darth Vader *Diddy Kong *Dixie Kong *Donald Duck *Donkey Kong *Falco* *Fox *Ganondorf *Goofy *Ice Climbers *Ike *Isaac *Jigglypuff *King Dedede *King K. Rool *Kirby *Knuckles *Koopa Bros.* *Kratos* *Krystal* *Lara Croft *Lightning* *Link *Little Mac *Lloyd Irving *Lucario *Lucas *Luigi *Lyn* *Mario *Marth *Master Chief *Mecha Mario* *Mecha Sonic* *Mega Man X *Mephiles* *Meta Knight *Mewtwo *Mickey Mouse* *Mr. Game & Watch *Ness *Olimar *Pac-Man *Peach *Pikachu *Pit *Pokémon Trainer *Ratchet & Clank *Rayman *R.O.B. *Ryu* *Samurai Goroh *Samus/Zero Suit Samus *Shadow *Silver *Snake *Sonic *Sora *Spider-Man *Starkiller* *Travis Touchdown *Vergil* *Viewtiful Joe *Waluigi *Wario *Wolf *Yoda *Yoshi *Zant* *Zelda/Sheik ;Playable Designers Put your name here if you want to be in the playable designers roster. However, if you want to be in, you have to help design the Super Smash Bros. Smash Wars articles, and you also have to create your fighter page. *Darth Raiden* *SPARTAN-984* *Darth CheerCheer* *Jade Wong* *Ultimo X* *Celtic22* *No Mercy* ;Customization *Custom Male Character *Custom Female Character Stages 94 stages are available in Super Smash Bros. Smash Wars. (Note:The playable designers' stages will not count in the total number of playable stages, but the designers' stages can still be playable.) 81 of these stages should be added. (Not including the past stages) * = Unlockable Stage Playable Stages *25m* *Abstergo Industries* *Airship Fleet *Angel Island *Avalon *Batalia *Battlefield *Black Knight's Castle *Bowser's Castle *Boxing Ring Tower *CD Factory* *Coruscant *Death Egg *Death Star *Destiny Islands* *Disney Castle *Donkey Kong Island *Edge *Emerald Hill Zone* *Final Destination *Final Trial *Fire Field *Flat Zone 3* *Fort Alpea *Fortuna *Fruit Kingdom *Galaxy Tours *GENTEK* *Goron Mines *Hallow Bastion *Home Run Contest Field* *Hyper Space *Hyrule Castle *Jubilife City *Koopa Cape* *Midair Stadium *Minus World* *Mount Olympus *Mushroom Kingdom III *Mustafar *No More Heroes Motel *Omega Doomship* *Online Practice Stage *Outer Heaven *Palace of the Fates* *Palace of Twilight* *Pokémon Stadium 3 *Princess Peach's Castle *Quarry *Reploid City *Sauria *Secret Sea* *Smash Wars Menu* *Snowstorm *Space Colony ARK *Spiral Mountain *Statue of Bomberty *Summers *Tatoonie *Temen-ni-gru* *Tetris* *The Desert *The Fortfield City* *Tourian *Tree Top Town *Twilight Town *Underworld* *UNSC Forward Unto Dawn *Wario Land *WarioWare, Inc. *Wumpa Island* *Yoshi's Island Past Stages 13 of the past stages should be listed Brawl *Castle Siege *Delfino Plaza *Lylat Cruise *Mario Circuit *PictoChat *Port Town Aero Dive *Shadow Moses Island *Summit *Yoshi's Island *Big Blue *'(Coming Soon)' *'(Coming Soon)' *'(Coming Soon)' The Designers' Stages *Darth Raiden – The Universe* *SPARTAN-984 – Blood Gulch* *Darth CheerCheer – World of Skyscrapers* *Jade Wong – Vestess' Cloning Facility* *Ultimo X/Beast – Union City* Assist Trophies 45 Assist Trophies are available in Super Smash Bros. Smash Wars. (Note:The usable designers' Assist Trophies will not count in the total number of usable Assist Trophies, but the designers' Assist Trophies can still be used.) * = Unlockable Assist Trophy List of Assist Trophies *Andross (Starfox Adventures Version) - Andross appears in the back ground and inhales an opponent into his mouth, then spits him/her back out. *Barbara - Barbara strums on her guitar creating soundwaves. *Black Doom - Black Doom unleashes a swift strike, shoots two flames, and shoots five meteors at the opponent. *Cortana - Cortana's face appears across the screen, and while she says a phrase, every character's movement is slowed except for the user's. The only disadvantage being that the user, like the other players, can't see their character through Cortana's face, and the screen dims a bit. *Dr. Wright - Dr. Wright summons a building to rise up out of the ground. *Exitebikes - Excitebike riders ride around the stage. *Hammer Bro. - Hammer Bro. throws hammers. *Helirin - Helirin floats around the stage while rotating. Acting as a wall. *Helmaroc King - The Helmaroc King swoops down with his feet and uses his wings to blow opponents off the stage. *Hildegard Von Krone - Hilde stabs the opponents and 'causes them pain' *Jango Fett - Jango Fett flys around and shoots with his blasters and rockets from his jetpack. *Jeff - Jeff shoots rockets at his opponents. *Jill - Jill attacks opponents with her drill. *Kat & Ana - Kat and Ana fly in different directions slashing at anybody in front of them. *Knuckle Joe - Knuckle Joe delivers a series of Vulcan Jabs to his opponents and finishes with either a Smash Punch or an uppercut attack named Rising Break. *Lady - Lady uses her machine gun to deliver maximum damage to opponents. *Light Yagami - Light appears and writes the name of a random opponent in his Death Note. This takes 10 seconds; if attacked during this time, Light will disappear. However, if the attack is carried out successfully, the opponent is automatically KO'd. On rare occasions, Ryuk, Light's shinigami, will emerge from the assist trophy and attack opponents that try to approach Light, allowing him to complete the move more easily. *Metroid - A Metroid latches onto players and gives them damage. *Midna - Midna uses the Fused Shadows to transform into a huge creature, and attacks the summoner's opponents. *Mumbo Jumbo - Mumbo Jumbo casts spells onto an opponent to change them into an animal. *Natla - Natla uses her wings to force players off of the stage. *Ninendog - A "Nintendog" blocks the screen. *Nightmare - Nightmare runs around the stage and attacks opponents with his zweihander sword, Soul Edge. If he gets close enough to an opponent, he grabs them and devours their soul, causing massive damage and a period of dizziness. *Pete - Pete will bounce around the stage, stunning and knocking off opponents. *PROXY - PROXY will turn into any kind of other smasher or the same as the summoner and fights his enemies while protecting the one who summoned him. *R2-D2 - R2-D2 will move around, picks an opponent, and zaps or shoots oil at him/her. *Raiden - Raiden runs around slashing opponents. *Ray MK III - Ray MK III flies around the stage shooting missiles. *Rabbids - The Rabbids attack enemies using random attacks that make no sense *Roy - Roy uses his moves from Super Smash Bros. Melee. *Sephiroth - Sephiroth slashes at opponents. *Tifa - Tifa runs and jumps around punching and kicking. (16 more coming soon) The Designers' Assist Trophies *Darth Raiden – Leprethaun Elite - The Leprethaun Elite first uses his demonic angel wings, then uses his sharp nails, and his two katana swords to damage opponents. *SPARTAN-984 – The Rookie - The Rookie appears, and uses his Silenced SMG to help 984 fight. *Darth CheerCheer – Cheerleader Gynoid - The Cheerleader Gynoid will come out as a normal cheerleader, then reveals her gynoid form. She begins to attack by turning her pom poms into chain maces, and swinging them at CheerCheer's opponents. *Jade Wong – Janar Danari - Janar Turns the summoner (and team members, if applicable) invisible and 'heals their wounds' (brings their damage down) by messing with their molocules. *Ultimo X/Beast – Demon Christina - Demon Christina attacks with her sword and she grabs people and sucks their health. Bosses These are the 14 bosses that will be appearing in Super Smash Bros. Smash Wars. List of Bosses *Crazy Hand *Crouzex (Demon Spider) *Cykulk (Demon Tank) *Guarblon (Demon Stone Guardian) *King Nograw (Demon Dragon) *Kracko *Kraid *Malegan (Demon Multiple Winged Dragon) *Master Hand *Mutated Rancor *Okeran (Ice Blob Demon) *Qurnsajnf (Demon Chieftain) *Tunnel Rhino *Zorm (Demon Leader & Final Boss) Items 129 items will be available in Super Smash Bros. Smash Wars. Container Items *Party Balls *Capsules *Crates *Barrels *Eggs *Sliding Boxes *Sandbags Battering Items *Lightsabers *Energy Swords* *Home-run Bats *Fans *Star Rods *Parasols *Lip's Sticks *Golden Hammers *Hammers *= The Energy Sword is carried by SPARTAN-984 into battle and he can drop it like Jedi and Sith characters do with their lightsabers. If he does, any other character can pick it up. The Energy Sword is a simple cosmetic variant of the Lightsaber and works the same way. Shooting Items *Ray Guns *Super Scopes *Fire Flowers *Cracker Launchers Projectile Items *Green Shells *Red Shells *Flippers *Freezies *Mr. Saturns *Poké Balls *Bob-ombs *Motion-sensor Bombs *Bumpers *Barrel Cannons *Gooey Bombs *Pitfalls *Soccer Balls *Banana Peels *Smart Bombs *Uniras *Smoke Balls *Deku Nuts *Hotheads *Springs *Blast Boxes *Kittens Performance Items *Starman *Franklin Badges *Warp Stars *Lightning Bolts *Dragoons *Super Mushrooms *Poison Mushrooms *Screw Attacks *Metal Boxes *Bunny Hoods *Cloaking Devices *Superspicy Curry *Timers *Smash Balls Recovery Items *Food *Maxim Tomatos *Heart Containers *Team Healers *Medicine Assist Trophies *Assist Trophy Collectibles *CDs *Stickers *Trophies *Snapshots Adventure Mode: Rise of an Unleashed Army *Trophy Stands *Keys *Stock Balls (61 more items are coming soon) Changes from Brawl to Smash Wars *You can create custom characters. *You can play on an Xbox 360 or a PlayStation 3, as this is intended to be released for both, as well as the Wii. *Some of the playable characters will have different Final Smashes due to RaidenX's new rule of no copy characters and moves. *Every playable character will have three Final Smashes in the game. *A new single player mode called Character Quest is available. *A new item: a lightsaber, will be replacing the Beam Sword. *Each playable character will have their own character menus.